


transfixed (by you and your sharp pick)

by DaughterOfDiana



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDiana/pseuds/DaughterOfDiana
Summary: Lena returns to campus early after a long winter break. She shows up at Kara's apartment unannounced and stumbles upon something she was never supposed to see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first fic that I've ever published on ao3. After being inspired by some great a/b/o stories, I thought I'd give it a shot. Feel free to point out any distracting typos.

After visiting several LuthorCorp branches in Europe with Lex and spending a stressful week in Metropolis with her mother, all Lena wanted to do was see Kara.

Going from seeing each other almost daily to not seeing each other at all was always a challenging transition for her during long holiday breaks. This winter, the two of them had texted frequently while they were apart and Kara had called on Christmas Eve, but Lena still felt her best friend’s absence acutely.

(In moments of weakness, when her mind wandered down a certain path, she allowed herself to believe that Kara missed her just as much.

She listened closely to the smile in Kara’s voice when she said that she could easily imagine Lena getting along with Eliza. She took note of all the things Kara insisted Lena would love about Midvale, like the mom & pop bakery that always gives the Danvers a discount or Alex’s favorite place to go surfing.

According to Kara, it wasn’t a matter of _if_ Lena was going to visit but a matter of _when_.

But eventually, after reveling a bit in the daydreams of mutual longing, Lena would come back to reality and remind herself that that’s just how Kara is.

She’s unlike any other alpha Lena has ever met.

Kara doesn’t think she’s superior to omegas and betas and she couldn’t care less about acting tough and aloof. She probably wants all of her friends to visit her hometown if they can--not just Lena.)

So instead of returning to school on the Sunday morning right before classes start, like she had previously planned, she arranged for her family’s private jet to take her back to National City three days earlier.

During her long journey back to campus, she convinced herself that immediately seeing Kara wasn’t a big deal at all. It wouldn’t seem too weird or too clingy or overly rude.

But now with her eyes boring into the door right in front of her, she’s not so sure.

Kara has shown up to Lena’s apartment without warning so frequently that it’s almost routine at this point. Sometimes it’s to study, other times it’s just to hang out. She’s even brought Winn and James along with her a couple times.

Despite _logically_ knowing that they’re close and despite all the reassurances from Kara that there really isn’t anything that could ruin their friendship, Lena still can’t help but second guess her actions when it comes to Kara. If anything severed their connection… she’s really not sure what she’d do.

Lena looks down at her phone. She opens the text thread with Kara and the last thing that Lena received was a selfie with Brian Dox and Nia Nal making silly faces in the background. There’s a text right below it that says, _“Hanging out with these goobers! Wasn’t the same without you!!!!!!”_

A small sense of ease passes through her and Lena rolls her eyes at herself. She’s being ridiculous, ruminating over something as trivial as this.

Besides, Kara always tells her it’s okay to loosen up and be a bit more spontaneous.

_Surprises don’t always have to be a bad thing._

She combs her fingers through her hair and quickly checks her makeup in her phone’s camera. She takes a deep breath, shoves down the remaining flecks of anxiety, and knocks on the door.

She waits patiently… knocks again…

And nothing happens.

Lena can see from her side of the peephole that there’s a light turned on inside. She frowns. Maybe Kara and Alex were both out of the apartment and they just forgot to turn off the lights before leaving?

She unlocks her phone and dials Kara’s number.

_“Hi, hello, howdy! You’ve reached Kara Danvers. I can’t come to the phone right now, but if you-”_

Undeterred, Lena dials another number.

Alex picks up after a couple of rings and when she answers, there’s music and noisy chatter in the background. “Hello?”

“Hey Alex, I just arrived on campus and I wanted to know if--” Someone shrieks and a group of people laughing cuts through. “Wait, where are you?”

Alex makes an apologetic sound. “Sorry-- it’s probably hard to hear. I’m at a party right now.”

“A party? Since when do you-” Lena catches a familiar voice asking Alex who’s on the phone with her. “Is that Sam?”

“Uh… yeah.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Are you guys on a date?”

“.....maybe.”

Lena hums in amusement. “Took you two long enough.”

Alex sputters out a few disgruntled phrases and it makes Lena laugh.

“We definitely need to talk about that later. But first, do you know where Kara is?”

“She said she was staying in tonight. Did you text her?”

“I tried calling her, but it went straight to voicemail. I don’t think she’s at the apartment either. I knocked and there wasn’t an answer.”

“Huh, that’s weird…” Alex says, in a thoughtful tone. “Oh! She’s probably just at the gym. She’s been going a lot more this week since it’s been helping with her symptoms.”

“Symptoms?”

“She’s in the middle of a pre-rut.”

Lena can feel her cheeks warm up. “Oh, that makes sense.”

“She told me this morning that she still has a few days until her rut, so she should probably be fine,” Alex assures her. “If you’re comfortable with being around her right now, you can always use the key we gave you and wait for her inside.”

Lena’s been around Kara while she’s been in pre-rut before. Once during their freshman year and twice during their sophomore year.

Aside from Kara feeling a little restless and constantly snacking (more than usual), she didn’t become hostile or show any signs of aggression. Lena never got the impression that Kara was simmering under the surface like some of the other young alphas she’s seen in pre-rut.

It’s doubtful that Kara’s symptoms would abruptly change from the last couple years, so Lena’s not worried about that, but she does want to double check about using a key that was only meant for emergencies.

“Are you sure? I can always come back tomorrow,” Lena says, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s alright. She’ll probably go back to the apartment soon anyways.” There’s another yell and it sounds like someone’s calling for Alex. “Hey listen-- I gotta go, but I’ll see you soon, okay? Before we both get too busy with exams and stuff.”

“That’d be great,” she says warmly. “Sorry to bother you on your date.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I hope you have a nice night. Tell Sam I said hi.”

“Thanks, you too-- I’ll let her know.”

Lena ends the call and puts her phone into her pocket. She pulls out her set of keys from her purse and holds onto the only one with a novelty key covering. It’s a smiling green alien that Kara left on before giving it to Lena.

She unlocks the door and walks inside.

The light that Lena noticed from the outside was coming from the light fixture hanging above the kitchen table. She sets her jacket and purse down onto one of the chairs that circle around it.

It’s silent inside the apartment except for the ticking clock that hangs by the fridge. She fiddles with her phone and considers calling Kara one more time. She should at least send a text to give her a heads up.

But suddenly, she hears a quiet groan coming from the other side of the apartment.

Lena stills. “Kara? Is that you?”

There’s no response, so she leaves the kitchen to investigate, heading towards Kara’s room.  

The door is slightly ajar and there’s a dim light shining through. Her eyes try to adjust to the darkness as she walks past Alex’s room and past the bathroom.

Just as she’s a couple feet away from Kara’s bedroom door, Lena gets a whiff of something in the air that makes her stop dead in her tracks.

It’s definitely Kara’s scent. A familiar mix of her sweat and the shampoo she always uses… but it’s different.

It’s heavier. Spicier.

And it’s starting to make Lena’s heart race.

She covers her nose and mouth with her hand and takes a step back. Kara must be further along in her pre-rut if her scent is this strong. That’s probably why she didn’t answer the door or pick up her phone.

But before Lena can turn around to rush out of the apartment and never speak about what she just discovered (and how delicious it smelled), she hears Kara moan something.

Something that causes her to completely freeze up.

Lena’s name.

She doesn’t move for a few long, tense moments. _How does Kara know that she’s here? Did Alex tell her in the short span of time between hanging up and Lena entering the apartment? Did Kara actually say her name or was it just her imagination?_

She waits for more words, but nothing else is said.

Curiosity gets the better of her and without a second thought, she advances forward, peeking through the gap of Kara’s door.

What she sees in the room makes her jaw drop to the floor.

Kara didn’t hear Lena entering the apartment (or her loud gasp) because she’s sitting at her desk and wearing the fancy noise-cancelling headphones that Lena got her for her birthday. (Kara complained that they were too expensive and that she couldn’t accept, but Lena had insisted.) The headphones are connected to the laptop in front of her and from Lena’s vantage point, she can see Kara’s profile and only a partial view of the screen.

But she knows exactly what Kara’s watching.

Sam posted the video during the summer, right before they went back to school. It’s a bit shaky from Sam laughing and Lena trying to swat her away. Sam spent most of the 30-second clip telling Lena to stop being a grump. They were at the beach and and she wanted to go into the water. Lena was wearing a new swimsuit and a grimace the whole time.

Back then, Lena was annoyed at Sam for making the video public since she didn’t consider it to be very flattering, but now…

Lena can’t form a single opinion about it or even remember where she is.

All she can focus on right now is the earth-shattering sight in front of her, just a few steps away: a completely naked Kara jacking off.

She looks beautiful and unguarded and it’s like a scene pulled straight out of one of Lena’s dirtiest fantasies.

Lena isn’t religious at all, but she thanks every higher being above for not putting armrests on the cheap desk chair and awarding Lena with an unobstructed view of Kara’s right hand wrapped around her thick, blushing cock.

Lena becomes quickly aware of how wet she is as she listens to the slick noises coming from the steady up and down motion. There’s a bottle of lotion behind the laptop and Kara must’ve used a generous amount on herself.

Her dick is bigger than Lena had guessed (or rather, hoped)-- and in this moment, Lena feels like she’d do just about anything for it. She’d drop out of college for it. She’d give away all of her inheritance money for it. She’d lower herself to the ground and get on her hands and knees for it.

Lena’s mouth waters at the thought of Kara stuffing her mouth and making her choke on the length. She’d do her best to make Kara feel powerful and suck on her like her sole purpose in life was just to serve and pleasure her alpha.

Would Kara be totally present and alert or would she lose herself in the sensation? Would she cup Lena’s face and call her a good girl?

After she finishes, Lena would swallow every last drop and look up with the most grateful expression she could muster, lick her lips, and then ask to be properly filled. She’d beg Kara to hurry and to not make her wait. She’d say that she was aching for her.

But god… what would it even be like for Kara to be inside of her like that… pumping relentlessly… gripping firmly onto her… feeling the dangerous, rumbling growls as she claws at Kara’s muscular back… both of them exchanging confessions about how long they’ve thought about fucking each other…

Lena takes another deep inhalation of the alpha’s pheromones and her insides twist with hunger and desperation. Her eyes dart back and forth from Kara’s hand to the rest of her gorgeous body. There’s just so much to take in and commit to memory.

Lena would’ve been a liar if she said that she had never wondered what Kara would look like without any clothes on. Of course she’d noticed how defined Kara’s arms were and she’d gotten glimpses of Kara’s toned abs whenever her shirt rode up a little while stretching, but seeing the reality of it all is something else entirely.

And when Lena looks at her face, it’s almost as if Kara is in a hypnotic trance.

Her eyes are glazed over and she’s breathing heavily. She doesn’t look away from the screen for even a second. Every time the video replays and gets to the point where there’s a healthy shot of Lena’s cleavage, she bites her lip. It’s easy to tell, even in the low light, that Kara’s chest and cheeks are flushed pink with desire.  

Kara can’t hear her and Lena’s still shrouded by the darkness of the hallway, but she does her best not whimper pathetically. She had no idea that Kara thought about her in this way. Learning that Kara watches videos of her to get off feels so surreal. This whole time she thought things were one-sided, but the proof is right there in front of her.

And it’s the most erotic thing Lena has ever seen in her life.

Through her hormone-addled haze, she realizes that it’s not too late to leave and forget that she ever saw this. She can pretend that she changed her mind after calling Alex and that she just went home because this whole situation is breaking _so_ many unspoken rules of trust and privacy.

What would Kara say if she caught Lena staring at her like this? Like some pervert? What would happen to them if Kara unexpectedly sensed Lena’s presence and turned her head towards the doorway? She’d feel so violated and so disgusted with Lena. Kara is a loving and compassionate person, but she’d never forgive Lena for something like this. There would be no coming back from it and their friendship would be over.

The thought of not being friends with Kara makes her queasy, and she knows that the right thing to do would be to leave the apartment as soon as possible, but her omega body is reluctant to budge with how horribly turned on she is. She wishes that she wasn’t so affected by the alpha pheromones.

(Or so entranced and captivated by Kara in general.)

There’s a whine and Lena’s attention snaps back to Kara’s face. Her eyes are squeezed shut, her mouth agape. Lena’s name tumbles out one more time and she starts to rub faster.

_Oh my god, she must be close._ Lena can practically feel her blood buzzing with anticipation. _C’mon Kara… just let go… you’re almost there..._

Kara looks down and lets out a soft grunt as she points her cock towards herself. Her release shoots out in strong spurts-- painting her tense, quivering abs with sticky fluid. She squeezes and yanks and then gradually slows to a stop. Her hips thrust up weakly into her hand and the last vestiges of cum spill over onto her thumb.

After being so tense and wound up, Kara slumps down her chair with a sigh of relief. She uses her left hand to slip the headphones off her head and leave them around her neck. She sits still in the silence as she tries to gather herself.

From her spot in the hallway, Lena is paralyzed with fear and can feel the panic start to well up inside of her. She waited far too long and now Kara will definitely hear her if she moves. She doesn’t know what to do. Whether she reveals herself or whether Kara notices her first, the outcome will be an absolute disaster. Kara will be angry and upset and Lena deserves all the vitriol that’ll be thrown at her.

She could’ve turned around immediately when she figured out what Kara was doing. She could’ve left at any moment, but she didn’t. She stayed and watched in secret without Kara’s consent. She willingly ignored the rational voice in her head that told her to make the right choice and she can’t blame everything on her hormones. She knew better and it would be wrong and downright childish to deny that.

She destroyed their friendship and now she has to live with the consequences.

Kara yawns loudly and scratches lazily at her chest, sleepy from the intense pre-rut orgasm. She frowns at the mess on her hand and stomach and leans forward to grab several tissues from the box on her desk.

Once she’s done cleaning herself up, the dirty tissues get tossed into the nearby waste basket. She takes off her headphones and places them down next to the laptop, neatly wrapping up the cord. She goes to close the window of the website, but her hand pauses over the laptop’s touchpad.

Something flickers across her face.

She lifts up her chin and sniffs the air.

Lena holds her breath and hopes that what she thinks is happening isn’t going to happen after all. She hopes that a miracle will take place before her very eyes and that Kara will suddenly pass out in her chair until the morning, allowing Lena to quietly make her escape. She wants--more than anything-- to find out that Kara didn’t actually pick up on potent pheromones from her painfully aroused best friend and that there won’t be a huge fallout between them.

Kara furrows her brow and sniffs again.

The chair slowly swivels around.

When their eyes lock, Lena knows right away that this moment marks the beginning of the end.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a lot of thoughts and talking. Sorry in advance for the lack of smut! Feel free to let me know about any distracting typos.

A whole week passes by before Lena grabs her phone and seriously considers responding to Kara’s texts.

Kara had sent a lot of them in a flurry of panic, directly afterwards, because Lena didn’t stick around long enough to chit chat about one of the most catastrophic events that had ever occurred in her life. Instead, she bolted out of Kara’s place-- fueled by cowardice and regret.

All of Kara’s texts understandably conveyed varying levels of mortification and confusion. Lena read them over and over again, but the shame from being caught was still too fresh to respond.

On the last day of break, she woke up to a few emails from Kara, but they were clearly written after taking strong rut medication. The thoughts were scattered and repetitive and Lena had trouble understanding what she was trying to say besides the fact that Kara wanted to talk to her in person.

She had almost called out of concern because the usual pills that Kara takes always make her feel miserable, but she decided to continue distancing herself until Kara’s rut ended. It wouldn’t have been a good idea anyways, for the two of them to try and have a serious talk while Kara was somewhat incapacitated.

But that reasoning only sustained her for a couple days and now she has to stop running away.

She’s thought a lot about how to proceed, but she’s still not entirely sure how they can salvage their friendship after something like this. She crossed a major boundary and caused a tremendous amount of embarrassment for Kara.

Seeing her in such a vulnerable state flipped Lena’s world upside down and the memories have been haunting her ever since. She’s tried everything to forget what she saw by meditating, distracting herself with trash TV, and by getting ahead on her school work but…

How could she possibly forget what her best friend looks like when she comes all over her stomach?

Lena groans and puts her phone back down to press the heels of her palms into her eyes. She hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Kara’s dick and how amazing she smelled. Normally, she wouldn’t really be into such an oppressive scent from an alpha, but Kara’s arousal had triggered something primitive inside her. She’d never experienced anything like it. And like an addict, her brain has been craving that same high again.

The other thing that she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about is the content of what Kara was watching.

It’s still hard to believe that, out of all the people in the world and out of all the videos she could’ve chosen, Lena had walked in on Kara getting off to a video of _her_.

Of course alphas, omegas, and betas alike have told her that she’s attractive, so she’s aware of how people generally perceive her. And there have been curious moments where she thought she could feel Kara’s eyes on her while she was turned around. Or other moments where she thought she noticed Kara accidentally staring at her throat. But Lena always chalked it up to wishful thinking or a trick of the light.

This time, however, there was no room for doubt; Lena saw the real effect she had on Kara’s body.

But just because Kara found her sexually appealing, that didn’t mean Kara wanted to pursue a full-blown relationship with her or was in love with her. It’s not like people always get emotionally or romantically attached to the performers in porn. A body can just be a body.

On the off chance that they do somehow manage to remain friends, she needs to prepare herself. She has to come to terms with the fact that Kara is attracted to her physically and that it doesn’t have to mean anything beyond that. Foolishly hoping for more than Kara might be capable or willing to give will only make things worse. It’ll take some time and effort, but she’ll figure it out.

(After all, she’s already had to repress so many other troubling events in her life. She’s practically a pro at this point. What’s one more?)

Before she can even begin to overthink and chicken out, she picks up her phone again and sends out a single text: _Can we talk later today?_  


//

 

The day passes by in a bit of a blur. Knowing what’s to come after Lena’s classes are over distracts her during her lectures and prevents her from taking meticulous notes. Her lab partner Jack had to ask her twice if she was alright because instead of concentrating on the experiment, she kept spacing out and outlining what she wanted to say to Kara in her head.

But all that rehearsing during the day and on the way home flies out the window because as soon as Lena opens her apartment door later that evening, Kara catches her off guard by half shouting, “Can we just forget about it?”

Lena’s still holding onto the door knob, stunned. “What?”

“Please?” Kara breathes out more timidly, the initial gusto already gone. Her shoulders are curled in and both of her hands are in her pockets. She looks small. “Can we just pretend like it never happened and go back to normal? Like how things were before?”  

Lena opens the door wider and sighs. “Come on in first. We can talk about everything inside.”

Kara’s nervousness must be radiating from every pore because Lena crinkles her nose a little when Kara passes her to cross the threshold into the apartment. She feels just as nervous, but there’s an ache in her that wants to tend to Kara’s needs right away. She shakes her head to refocus and closes the door.

Lena turns around and the sight of Kara crossing her arms over herself protectively makes the guilt weigh even more heavily. She can’t believe she did something to make Kara feel this awful. They stand at a distance in Lena’s kitchen and it’s like there’s a fissure in the ground between them, split apart by Lena’s bad decisions and silence.

Lena takes a steadying breath and a step forward. “Forgetting everything and going back to normal actually sounds great-- ideal even. And I’d be willing to try that if you really wanted to, despite not knowing how feasible it would be. But before we give that a go, I do think that I need to at least apologize for my actions.”

At that, Kara looks up to finally meet Lena’s eyes, completely confused. “For coming into my apartment? You came back to campus early and probably wanted to see if I was free to hang out or something. I would’ve done the same thing! You don’t have to be sorry for that. And you don’t have to be sorry for not messaging me back. I understood that you needed some space-- I mean, it’s not like you knew that I’d be--” Kara cuts herself off, cheeks going pink.

“Well,” Lena clears her throat, “yes, I didn’t know prior to entering your apartment and I definitely need to apologize for ignoring you for so long. But I--”

“The only one who needs to apologize is me.”

“What? You don’t have to--”

Kara holds up a hand. “No, Lena, I do need to apologize. I need to say that I’m sorry for what you saw. We’ve been friends for years and you’ve always trusted me. Even when we were freshmen and barely knew each other, you didn’t treat me differently or constantly worry about me crossing a line. I tried so hard to make you feel safe because my other omega friends told me so many stories about alphas saying inappropriate things to them or acting like total scumbags. And I didn’t want to be like that. But now-- now you know that I’m just like all the other alphas who’ve looked at you like… like you’re just an object or a piece of meat.”

Lena’s never heard Kara sound so bitter and self-loathing; she practically spits out the last words: “I acted like a stereotypical, disgusting alpha except that I was just better at keeping it a secret.”

Maybe it’s because she’s tired of running away or maybe it’s because she’s desperate for Kara to stop feeling so rotten, but Lena can’t wait anymore. Before Kara can continue beating herself up, Lena blurts out, “I didn’t leave right away when I saw you. I stood there the whole time and watched you.”

Now it’s Kara’s turn to be stunned. Her wide eyes search Lena’s face in disbelief. “Wait, what? Wh- what do you mean?”

“I wasn’t there just for the end. When I saw what you were doing, I hid behind your door and watched you-- long before you caught me. You were in the privacy of your own bedroom, in your own apartment, and _I_ was the one who violated your trust. I was never supposed to be there. I shouldn’t have stayed. I put you in that incredibly uncomfortable situation, even though I had the choice to leave. I didn’t explain myself when you caught me and then waited a week to be honest with you.”

She forces her voice to remain even during her next words. “I’m genuinely sorry, Kara. And I’ll always regret how I mishandled everything. I understand if you can’t forgive me or if you don’t want to be friends anymore.”

Kara doesn’t say a word, still processing Lena’s confession. She slumps back against the counter behind her like a flattened cardboard box. Her mouth opens for a second, pauses, and then closes shut. There’s a stretch of silence and the lack of response makes Lena feel antsy. She wrings her hands together as she waits.

Ever so slowly, Kara repeats back the information. “You stayed the whole time.”

“Yes.”

“Even though you could’ve left.”

“Right.”

Almost to herself, Kara whispers, “So what I smelled in the air really was you. It wasn’t just in my head.”

Lena jerks her head in a nod and can feel herself start to blush.

“Why did you do that?” Kara asks with a puzzled look on her face. “Was it because of my pheromones? Were… were they really that powerful?”

Lena can’t help but scoff despite her red face. “ _No_ , your pheromones didn’t magically make me lose complete control of my body. You being in pre-rut didn’t make things easier, but you know that doesn’t actually happen outside of stupid alpha fantasies.”

“Then you stayed because you liked what you saw,” Kara says with finality.

Lena purses her lips and goes for a vague reply. “You could say that.”

She can’t deny it at all and she’s already given too much away, but she still doesn’t want Kara to know the full extent of how much Lena liked seeing her best friend naked. Going into this conversation, she was willing to relinquish all control and allow Kara to determine the state of their friendship, but now, while feeling flustered for different reasons, she wants to to salvage at least a tiny bit of her dignity.

Gradually, Kara’s face transforms from awe into something suspiciously smug. She pushes off against the counter and saunters towards Lena-- who wants to instinctually step back, but stands her ground and lifts up her chin defiantly. The small, mischievous smile on Kara’s face and the twinkle in her eye is the same combination that shows up when she figures out someone’s strategy during game night or when she’s drunk and wants to sneak into the campus rec facility with Lena to go night swimming together.

Lena hates that it sends a shiver down her spine every time.

And now-- standing right in front of each other-- Kara’s glee is much more apparent than her smugness. Lena braces herself for the worst.

“Youuu think I’m hot,” Kara says in a singsong voice. She pokes Lena’s red cheek playfully for good measure.

Lena huffs and bats her hand away. “Kara--”

“You think I’m hot and sexy and soooo attractive!”

Lena adamantly shakes her head and tries her hardest not to smile.

“Oh my gosh, you think I’m a total babe and half, Lena Luthor! Admit it!”

“No, never!” Lena laughs, pushing at Kara’s shoulders. “I refuse to let it go to your head!”

Kara whole body shakes with laughter and she grabs both of Lena’s wrists to still her efforts at putting more space between them. Cuffed gently around her wrists, Kara’s hands are warm and soft and Lena feels so much relief suddenly well up inside of her because there’s a chance that they’re actually going to move past this entire debacle. They might actually be fine.

Kara’s blue eyes are devoid of the stress that she carried into the apartment, but she gets a little serious when she lowers both of their arms and lets go of Lena. “We’re going to be best friends for a really long time. I hope you know that. And even when something as dramatic and terrible as this happens, we should always try to communicate and work it out together.”

“I know,” Lena sighs. “My mind just assumed the worst, especially given the… unusual circumstances. I also didn’t reach out right away because you eventually went into rut and I didn’t think that would be a good time discuss everything.”

Kara winces. “Yeah-- it was a bad one too. I felt like I was going out of my mind with worry, so you probably made the right call to wait after my rut.”

“Were you alright? Did anything bad happen?”

Kara shakes her head. “No, nothing bad happened. Alex had more time to take care of me since she wasn’t that busy. The only issue was that she kept asking why I was going crazy.”

“Oh… Did you tell her?”

“I almost did, but I just blamed it on the rut. Honestly, I don’t know if I’ll ever tell her what happened now that we’re okay.”

“Are we really?” Lena asks with trepidation. “You’re okay with what I did? And knowing that I-- um-- find you… physically attractive?”

(Maybe one day-- in the far future-- Lena will finally tell Kara the other ways she finds her attractive, but today’s not that day. They’ve already gone through so much this past week. She’s not sure how they’d be able to bounce back from two dropped bombs in a row.)

“Uhh- I guess so? As long as you’re okay with me knowing what I did? Like after being a gross alpha and thinking of you in that way and whatever...” Kara trails off awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well, you were in pre-rut and it was probably a one-time thing, so--”  Lena catches Kara eyes bug out. She leans back a little to get a better look at Kara’s face. “Kara? That _was_ a one-time thing, right?”

“Uh- right! Absolutely!” Kara chirps in a high-pitched voice that Lena can hear right through.

Lena can feel a strange sense of hope start to bubble up, but before she can investigate further, Kara’s phone starts to ring loudly in her back pocket. They both let out a sigh, one in relief and the other in mild annoyance. When Kara pulls out her phone, they see that it’s Nia Nal calling. Kara looks up at Lena to silently ask and Lena waves her hand, motioning her to go ahead and answer.

The call is brief. Lena overhears something about the school paper and something about an impromptu meeting. Kara doesn’t say much either, but she does agree to meeting up with Nia and the rest of the student staff soon for dinner. She’s frowning slightly when she hangs up. “I hate to end our conversation short, but--”

“It’s fine, Kara, I understand. It’s the start of a new semester, so I’m sure the paper needs their best journalist to be there to help plan.”

“Are you sure? I can always call back and say that I’ll be a little late.”

Lena shakes her head. “You don’t have to do that. We’ve already worked through most of it and we can always carry on the conversation another time. I’m just happy that our friendship isn’t ending anytime soon.”

Kara smiles. “Yeah, me too.”

They walk towards the door together and before Lena reaches for the handle, Kara grabs Lena’s arm, making her turn back to see Kara’s pensive expression.

“Things are going to be really weird for a while.”

Lena nods. “I know.”

“But we’ll get through it, right?”

“Of course.”

Kara starts to say something else, but she stops, looking hesitant. “Umm… is it okay if-- would you-- would it be alright if I hugged you? I know you might not want me to touch you right now because of last week, so if you want to say no, you can totally--”

Lena wraps her arms around Kara before she can even finish her thought. It feels good to be able to hug her best friend after not doing so for over a month. Kara must feel the same way because she sags into the embrace and squeezes Lena tightly. They hold each other close for a long moment, breathing together.

Lena shifts so that her face moves into the crook of Kara’s neck, closer to the source of her scent. Her nose brushes gently against her throat. She smells so much better than when she first walked into the apartment. A lot less nervous, a lot more content. In a hushed, low voice, she tells her alpha friend just that.

Kara pulls back abruptly, breaking them apart. She doesn’t spare a single glance at Lena, so she doesn’t realize how startled Lena looks. She mumbles out a few phrases that sound like “thank you” and “gotta go” and “I’ll text you later” and then opens the door for herself. She makes her hasty exit, leaving Lena alone in the doorway, optimistic and more curious than ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will things stay weird? Get better or worse? Who knows????? :D 
> 
> I was completely blown away by the response to chapter 1. I honestly had NO plans to continue, but it was all of your comments and support that really pushed me to write chapter 2 and plan for chapter 3. Thank you so much!


End file.
